edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zamonblue222
Welcome 12-2-09 Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zamonblue222 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rcmero (Talk) 2009-12-02T21:59:17 How aRe You all doin Yo Yo Yoooooo Yo Yo, It's good to ea em ya all. Ta;k to me how ki g lsdhls youll I'k Iyt's good to s ya all. Tel me how u R doin. Tell me. How R U. Me I'm doin fine I'm just up to pRobably no good as usally sike. I'm heRe playong hgames and eReciving My email and checling out new cades. If you a;; looken foR me I"M SURE YA ALL NOW WHAT IM UP TO JUST SITTEN ON MY PAGE AND ALKONG ARPUND SHOOTEN MY NEIGHBORES AND ENEMIES WITH A SLING SHOT> BUT MOSTLY MY GIRL ZOEY AND AYBE HER FRIEND SHOEWANE > THERE TWO GRL S WITH AN EYE FOR TRUBLE GUESSEN IT> BOMB ZAM I TELL TYA I KNOW ABOUT IT IT"S TROUB::LE OUT THERE U IANT KIFDIN> link title a 12-7-09 I'm geting tiRed of the cRying in this house I want it to stop!!! Come TomoRRow b 12-8-09 Well my aunt is feeling better but old country us gone. We got somr great shrimp last night. Toon in next time. c d ef Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq R0 Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz Kuj Wang I'm a Zboy ZfoR Zamon but mybe a Z insed of an s hahnhua All ways a site checkeR up foR moRe http://nickgames.com http://wikipeidia.com http://gamestop.com http://pathmaRk.com http://job.com http://wendies.com http://mcdonalds.com http://aRbys.com http://buRgeRking.com http://yahoo.com http://yahooansweR.com http://goggle.com http://google.com http://googleansweR.com http://emailme.com Check em out huRt i mean huRRy up theRe waiting foR a;ll jh bejwof you wolf's Rocken emout and my uncle is out love lllm of ya in y neighboRHOOD SO ill be on heRe moRe and Mie Hahh Haygb see ya. 12-3-09 I'm back and Ready to add more to talk about. Hah great to know you right know I'm in school. I'm in 8th grade. It's still great that your all here listenin to me. Right know I'm coming here with my schedule Home Room 7:20-7:35 1st Period Mrs. Pierce ELA 7:45-8:40 2nd Period Mrs.Carew Social Studies 8:40-9:40 3rd Period Mrs.Howell Math 9:40-10:30 4th Period Mr.Kirk Computer Tech-11:10-12:10 5th Period Mrs.Kopatsis Math&ELA 12:10-1:10 6th Period Rethurn to homeroom Mrs.Dorazio 1:10-2:00 Then I'm out Just like that. If You are intrested in Central go to http://CentralRedclay.com or to the whole distric http://redclay.com and if your looking for your own school no matter where you are go to http://Iwanttobeinschool.com I'm out ]]]]]]12-4-09 I'm doing great again. Just prepareing for my weekend of fun. My counslier http://google.com/search/Majabear she is a very nice lady and she takes me lot's of places. I don't know how much of a better lady I can ask for. She has helped me alot and I love to work indildual with each other. It's called http://Delawareguideance.com we have been working together in which we can work as a group Ofcourse I'm in the Iop Intensive Outpatient Program go to http://DelawareGuidance/Iopprogram My friend over here named Sha'Quane is also playing at..... http://shockwave.com/gamelanding/driftburn365.jsp It seem's as if he always play's that when he comes here. My whole class of 2010 have been playing here with that It's still good to know that we are all having as much time as we can and our school the Central school on Telagraph Road is a great school that I'm glad were all here. It's great I got to meet all kinds of students and this year is my last year here. Well I'm out I know and I'll see you next time focks and friends and piece out!!! 2 How am I doing to my self hah hah haa. Its still good to me. It's gReat to knoe of such a thing to myself.